pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and the Wisps
This is where Crystal has to use the Wisps powers to defeat Darkness, who has taken them over. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Light the Fox Wisp Group Wisps of different colours Yacker(good self) Villains Yacker(possessed self) Darkness the Fox Chapter 1-The Wisps are in Danger In tthe Blue Ridge Zone, Crystal was wondering when Darkness would ever be defeated. Crystal: Oh, when he finally does, we'll be happy. He's so... nasty! I wonder when he's planning his next move. Then the Wisp Teleporter Island appears. Crystal: Well, about time that thing appeared. I wonder what happened to it all this time? Then 7 Wisps fly out. Crystal: Something is up. ???: Plip plip plip! Crystal: What are they saying? ???: Plip plip! (points to island) Crystal: You want me to go with yous? All 7 Wisps nod. Crystal: Glad Snap gave me this translator. Let's go! She then gets out her hoverboard and flies up. Then the Wisps open the teleporter. Crystal: Okay, so, I wonder what is wrong? Guess I'll find out. (walks in) Chapter 2-Meeting, well, a Not-so-Good Yacker Crystal then walked in, on on of the metal places that was left there, since the Wisps decided to keep one. Crystal: Woah! What's that purple energy? ???: Plip plip plip. Crystal: (reading translator) Negative energy? Oh, wait! Sonic told me that after his adventure, that he encountered Wisps with negative energy. He thought they were freaky, but I put him right. ???: Plip plip plip?!(You know Sonic?!) Crystal: (Reads) Yes, I do. Why's that so important? ???: Plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plips.(We are eternally grateful for his heroic deeds.) Crystal: (Reads) Oh. Anyway, what are your names? Do you even have any? ???: Plip Plip(I'm Chaot) ???: Plip Plip(I'm Kamikuzu) ???: Plip Plip(I'm Smoto) ???: Plip Plip(I'm Storm) ???: Plip Plip(I'm Zalento) ???: Plip Plip(I'm Sunny) ???: Plip plip Plip. Plip plip plip plip plip.(And I'm Chris. The leader of the group.) Crystal: Okay.... uhhhh huh. So, what is basically happening? Zalento: Plip plip plip....(The negative energy....) Storm: Plip plip...( is possessing...) Smoto: Plip plip! Plip!(Our leader! Yacker!) Yacker then flies over. Crystal: Oh, I've been wanting to see what he looked like since Sonic told me about him. So this is Yacker. Yacker: Plip plip plip plip!(Please help me now!) Chapter 3-Darkness is Behind All of This?! Crystal: Okay, we'll help- But then Yacker turns purple, and then a dark voice speaks. Yacker(Darkness): Ha ha ha, I'm well aware of your arrival, Crystal. I have used this power to take over the Wisps. However, this was merely a test. I'll take over your world with the dark energy too, sending my minoon Wisps into your world to destroy it! (laughs) Crystal: Darkness?! Yacker(Darkness): Sorry, girl, it's impossible to resist. My base is in the tallest tree. You could never get up there. Then Yacker flies off, still possessed. Chapter 4-Learning Wisp Powers Chris: Plip plip plip plip.(We're counting on you) Crystal: Okay, okay, just, I need to find a way in there. Then, as she looks up there, a Cyan Wisp flies into her. Crystal: Huh? (turns into laser) WOAH! (zooms around and bounces off the glass that is protecting the base) (turns to normal, and then lands) Agh! That stuff was tough. But, hey, I just turned into a laser! Sonic was telling me about this before! Okay, he said there were many. I need one that cane break stuff... I know! He said there was a fireball one. I need to find one of those. Then a fireball Wisp is next to her. Crystal: Huh? Hey, little one, think you can help me melt that glass? Red Wisp: Porpo poor!(Yes yes!) Then he flies into her, and she bounces up and blows the glass to bits. The fire wisp then flies out of her. Crystal then continues to run. She then enlists the help of an orange wisp, wich she rockets to the top with. Then she gets in. Chapter 5-Confronting Darkness and the End Crystal: You're gonna be dead for hurting the Wisps! Darkness: You are seriously gonna regret that. I've got your friend here. One move, and he'll be a Nega Wisp. Crystal: Nuts. And he re-launches the Egg Nega Wisp. Darkness: I saw this old thing lying around in space a while ago. I saw its capabilities and rebuilt it! Crystal: Hm? Sonic fought that thing! Darkness: Yeah, that's right. Saw a blue streak. Knew it was him. Crystal: Nuts. He's alot more powerful than me. How am I to fare against this thing? Darkness: That's the point. I'll destroy you here, and take over your world and destroy it! Then, after a rough battle... Crystal then used the power of all the Wisps, plus the seven she met. They then destroyed the machine yet again. The Wisps got rid of all the negative energy. When Crystal was back in her own world... Crystal: For some reason now... I feel like the final battle is coming. I hope what I'm feeling is right. In space... Light: The final battle will start soon. Darkness, your reign of terror will end! THE END Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc